Genetics
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Maka, Soul, and Crona are sent to take care of a Kishin Egg. Since Spirit isn't around, they need to take along Sasori, Maka's little brother. While out there, Sasori finds a small blonde boy. "Do you know? My blood is black." SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy With the Black Blood

HELLO! You guys thought this was a good idea, so here it is!

Maka: So this is what you guys do?

Dei: Yup! Welcome Maka! Soul!

Where's Kid?

Soul: He said something about a painting that was leaning to the right again and ran off.

And Crona?

Crona: I'm here! Sorry!

Ragnarok: You made us late Crona!

OI! Leave him alone!

Crona: Thanks…

No problem. Wanna do the disclaimer?

Crona: Um…

Dei: I'll do it this time to show them un. Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, Soul Eater, or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks Dei! Here we go! Welcome to _Genetics_!

**Chapter 1: The Boy with the Black Blood**

Sasori looked up as his sister entered the room. "What is it Maka?" asked the ten year old boy. Maka, his thirteen year old sister, said, "Well, Crona and I are heading to search for a Kishin Egg. Unfortunately…Dad's busy as a Death Scythe…or so he says…" Sasori nodded. He knew how much annoyance Maka held towards their father, Spirit. Having heard of the stories of how he had cheated on their mother. Though…Sasori had never seen it himself.

"So I'm coming with you guys?" he asked. Maka nodded. "You know the rules Saso. You follow everything Crona or I say. Ok?" she asked her red headed brother. Sasori nodded, just wanting to leave the house, making Maka smile. "All right. You ready?" she asked…

~Later~

Soul, Maka's partner and weapon, looked around the part of Europe the group was now at. "Hey…isn't this…?" he started. Maka nodded, "This is the same place where we first met Crona." She said. Crona remained quiet as the group walked. Sasori wondered what happened for Crona not to mention it, but decided to leave it alone at the saddened look on the older boy's face.

Sasori really didn't know much about Crona. Though...Sasori had only recently started living with Maka and their father, Spirit, around a month ago. He loved his sister very much, and had moved in with them for the sole reason of being with her, though he did love his father too…even if he was never around. Soul was a cool guy too, though Sasori had been surprised that he lived with Maka in the first place.

Since he had just recently started going to the Death Weapon and Miester Academy, he didn't really know anything that had happened. Although, he did know that something happened involving a Kishin. He also knew that, sometime during those events, Crona had come to the academy. Crona was odd, at least to Sasori. The pink haired boy was a miester, just like Maka, but his weapon was also a part of him, apparently a part of his blood. Ragnarok was an odd creature as well…being so inhuman. Crona also had black blood. Sasori didn't know how that was possible, but it was. But Crona was also very kind, and Sasori got along well with both him AND Ragnarok.

A soul appeared nearby, causing Sasori and Maka to turn their heads.

"You felt that?" asked the younger sibling. Soul and Maka exchanged a glance before Soul turned into his weapon form. Catching the powerful scythe, Maka looked at Sasori, "Stay out of the way ok?" Sasori nodded and looked around.

Suddenly, a man with pure red eyes and a grotesquely muscular body walked out from an alley. His teeth were serrated, and his nose and ears pointed like a demon's. His clothes were battered with rips and stains all over.

To put it simply, he was a disgusting creature.

Sasori was used to seeing things like this. They were humans that took to eating the souls of other humans, thus making their own souls that of a Kishin Egg. Many times this made their bodies mutate into something similar to the man that stood before the two miesters. "Ready Crona?" asked Maka as the demon sword appeared in the other miester's hand. "Yeah. Let's get rid of this thing." Replied the pink haired boy.

Maka lunged at the man and the battle began. Sasori watched as Maka and Crona worked as a team against the surprisingly powerful man. It was strange; Kishin Egg Soul's weren't usually strong enough to be so much work for two Miesters…

Sasori looked away from the fight that his sister and Crona were now in as a flash of gold passed in the corner of his eye. Seeing a dark alley, the young red head glanced back at where Maka was using Soul to slash away at the Keshain Egg Soul once more before heading down it to investigate.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping to find the source. If it was a human, he'd have to make sure that they were all right. A shadow ran behind a dumpster and Sasori tensed slightly. What if it was another Keshain Egg? "Calm down Sasori." the red head muttered to himself, "You're just as good at sensing spirits as Maka is. If it were a Keshain Egg, you would've noticed already."

There was a giggle and Sasori looked ahead. "It's ok to come out you know. I'm not gonna hurt you."

It was silent a moment as the other soul in the alley thought it over, and then a small boy, looking maybe a year or two younger than Sasori, poked his head out from behind the dumpster. He had golden locks that fell just passed his chin with a portion covering his left eye. The eye that Sasori could see was an amazing sapphire blue that the red head had never seen before, and his skin was a pale cream color. He wore black jeans and a sleeveless hoodie (also black). He was also barefoot.

On his arms, Sasori could see what looked like tattoos that made up a snake, one on each arm. On his face was a cute, innocent smile.

"Hi there. I'm Akasuna no Sasori, from the DWMA." Sasori said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare the other child off. The other boy giggled and said, "I'm Deidara. It's nice to meet you Sasori. Do you know? My blood is black."

The statement confused Sasori a bit. Black blood? But…Maka said that only Crona had black blood because of Ragnarok…

"Black? How is that?" he asked. Deidara giggled and held out his arm. Something that looked like a small arrow appeared out of thin air catching Sasori off guard. "What the…" he muttered. The arrow slid across the small blonde's hand, cutting it in the process.

With his smile still in place, Deidara held out his arm and let his blood drip from the cut. Sasori's eyes widened as he took in the color. It _was_ black. But HOW? "Deidara?" the blonde looked up at him innocently, "How did your blood become-"

Before Sasori could finish the question, Maka's panicked voice reached his ears, "Sasori! Where are you?" "I'm over here Maka!" he called back. He heard footsteps as Maka, Soul, and Crona made their way over to where he and Deidara were at. The small blonde hid behind Sasori, hiding his face in the redhead's shirt. "Why did you run off like that Sasori?" asked Maka. Sasori looked back at the boy behind him, "I saw something and came to check it out. I found him."

Ragnarok manifested from Crona's back, "Hey…that little blonde kid looks familiar…" he said. This caught Crona's attention. "Familiar?" he asked. "Yeah. I think I've seen that kid before…back when you were a little pipsqueak." Explained Ragnarok.

Deidara poked his head out from behind Sasori after the two stood quiet a bit. "Crona?" he asked. The pink haired boy's eyes widened. "You…know my name?" Deidara brightened, "CRONA-NII!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the older boy and clinging to him, "I was wondering what Mother did with you!"

Crona tensed a bit. "Nii?" he asked. Deidara looked up at him with a sad look, "Yeah. It's me, Deidara…" Crona shook his head, not understanding. This made Deidara look up at Ragnarok, "You remember me, don't you Ragnarok?" he asked.

All eyes turned to Ragnarok. Said weapon thought a moment, letting out a loud hum. Suddenly, he shot a fist into the air, "OH! THAT'S RIGHT! You're Deidara! Crona's kid brother! The one that Medusa experimented on to turn into a weapon!" He chuckled, "I like you. You're tough and did what you were told…unlike Crona. You never got in trouble with Medusa. In fact, I'd say, you were her favorite!" He ruffled the blonde's hair and said, "I thought you were with your dad!"

Deidara frowned, "Daddy disappeared…" he said.

As Ragnarok spoke with Deidara, Soul turned to Maka, "Maka, what do you think of it?" he asked. Maka looked at Deidara. The boy's smile had re-appeared on his face as he continued to talk to Ragnarok. "Ragnarok doesn't take to people easily…" said Maka, "So I think maybe it's true. That kid is probably Crona's brother. Medusa's second son." Soul nodded, "I guess so. What should we do?"

"Anyone wanna hear what I have to say?" asked Sasori. Maka and Soul turned to the younger boy, "What is it?" they asked. Sasori glanced at Deidara, "He doesn't seem to be any form of Kishin Egg…I can't see if he's a weapon either…but…what I DO see, is that he is part warlock." Maka nodded, "Makes sense…especially with those snakes on his arms." "I think what we should do is take him to Lord Death. He'll know what to do." Explained Soul.

"I don't think so." Said Sasori, "He's pretty shy. You saw how he hid behind me when you guys came over." "But…" Maka interrupted, "Why would he hide behind you?"

"I can tell you." Deidara said as he went to stand next to Sasori, "its cause Sasori's soul wavelength matches mine un!" Soul and Maka looked at him in shock. Crona sighed, "What should we do Maka?" he asked. Maka looked at Sasori, "Well, since you found him, why don't you explain what you think we should do?"

With a nod, Sasori said, "Let's take him home and get him something to eat first. After he feels more comfortable with us, then we take him to Lord Death." Deidara clung to Sasori once more, "Lord Death? Who's that?" he asked. Sasori just smiled and said, "He's a friend. You don't need to worry. Besides, Crona and I won't let anything happen to you, right Crona?" Crona nodded and the group headed to Maka's house…

(A/n) What Do you guys think?

Soul: Hey, I got to fight. It's awesome.

Crona: I guess I can deal with a brother..

Dei: You'd better…

Oh Dei. Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used to burn the Kishin Egg Soul!


	2. Chapter 2: Sasori's Weapon

Soul: Wow, who woulda thought that watching someone blow up could be so entertaining.

Kid: Yes, I must agree. That was entertaining Deidara.

Dei: Heheh. And I got to get rid of someone unimportant to the world un!

Maka: *Sigh* men.

Heheh. Don't be so uptight Maka!

Crona: So, are you going to continue now?

Yes I am Crona! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Soul: I'll do it. Kari doesn't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or anything else that someone else owns. Got a problem with that? Then you're not cool.

Heh. Thanks Soul. On with the chap!

**Chapter 2: Sasori's Weapon?**

Lord Death took another sip of his tea as he sat in his room, deep in thought. In front of him were Spirit and Sid. "So? Should we let him go?" asked Sid before taking a sip from his own tea. Lord Death thought for a moment. Was it wise?

It had been four years since the ten year old Deidara had been brought to see him. After being told the situation, he had asked Deidara quite a few questions…

~Flashback~

Deidara stood behind Sasori, wary of the Grim Reaper in front of him. Without Crona around, he clung to Sasori. "Hmm…What is your name?" asked Lord Death. Deidara looked up at Sasori, the redhead giving a small nod and a smile in response. Turning his gaze back to the reaper, Deidara spoke for the first time since they had gotten there, "My name is Deidara. Katsu Deidara un." he said in a small voice, obviously afraid of the Reaper. Death (since I'm getting tired of typing _Lord Death_) hummed. He had never heard that last name before.

"Deidara, Maka told me that you said you were Crona's little brother, correct?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "Un. Crona-nii-san was taken by mother four years ago, when she and daddy split up." Death stood quiet a moment. "And by mother…you mean?" asked Sid. Deidara looked at Sid; a bit frightened by the zombie, but answered, "Medusa of course. I'm sure Crona-nii told you that…you probably met her before she died un."

All of the adults were taken aback by the boy's answer. So Deidara already knew that Medusa was dead? Then was he here to- "Do you know who killed Medusa?" asked Sid. Deidara cocked his head to the side and turned to look at Maka, "She did, right?"

So he knew. Then…"Are you here to avenge your mother?" asked Spirit.

Deidara's eyes widened a bit, and his mouth twitched with the desire to grin, "Avenge Medusa? You've gotta be kidding me. That's not why I'm here at all." He said in an eerie voice. Spirit fell silent. Death then asked, "Then why _did_ you come before Sasori? It makes no real sense. The son of Medusa, coming before the brother of the miester that killed her? And for what reason?"

With a small smile, Deidara looked at Sasori, "Actually, I was wondering who the person whose soul wavelength matches mine was. I followed it to see un." Sasori smiled back, not wanting to upset the child. A thought struck the redhead and he asked, "Hey Deidara, Ragnarok said you were a weapon…didn't he?" The blonde blinked and nodded. "What kind of weapon?" asked Maka. Deidara shrugged, "What kind do you need un?" All eyes fell on the blonde in confusion. What did that mean? Deidara blinked and sighed, "Maka, you're a scythe miester, right?" Maka nodded.

"Weapon number seven then un." In a flash of light, Deidara transformed into a shiny scythe. The blade was silver and blue while the rest was silver alone. Maka caught it, but let out a cry as she felt her hand burn and let Deidara go. Sasori caught him easily and said, "Cool. What else you got Deidara?" Deidara hummed, "Weapon number 10."

Sasori gapped as the scythe turned into a pair of twin daggers. "Cool." He said. Maka blinked. It wasn't bad. A scythe and twin daggers…

"Number 14." The daggers turned into a shot gun.

This seemed to catch all their attention. A blade that could turn into a fire arm? That wasn't possible… Death decided to ask, "Deidara, were you experimented on by Medusa?" Deidara turned back to his human form and clung to Sasori's arm. "Yes. That's why I can turn into any weapon I've seen before un. Medusa wanted to see if it were possible."

After a bit of silence, Death looked at Maka. "Since he seems to be very comfortable with Sasori, would you mind keeping an eye on him?" he asked before going and whispering in her ear, "A Death Scythe and his Miester would be better to watch over him." Maka nodded, "All right. I understand." She said…

~Back to the present~

Of course, whenever asked about his father, Deidara seemed to not know much. He only knew that his father was a scientist, much like Stein. Katsu Lucian.

On another note, unlike Crona, Deidara had no idea what exactly the black blood was. And so, they had decided to keep it a secret; saying that it was merely a blood condition, an infection if you would. Crona didn't like it. He thought that Deidara deserved the truth. But they had no idea how the boy would react. They still worried that the madness would affect him…though…the only type of madness that Deidara seemed to have was his love of explosions. "Art is an explosion un!" he would say.

He took classes at the academy, and had made a few friends. Everything said that Deidara was a normal kid.

But looks could be deceiving.

Marie walked in, "Ah, there you are Spirit! I was wondering where you were." Spirit looked up at Marie, wondering what it was she needed. The blonde haired woman walked over, "I would've thought you'd be all over Sasori about the fact that today his class was choosing their partners." Spirit jumped to his feet, "WHAT? Sasori already chose his partner?" he asked, tears streaming down his face at the thought of missing such an important decision. Marie nodded, "Yup. And he just left on his first mission too." Spirit cried loudly, "MY LITTLE BOY'S OFF ON HIS OWN MISSION!" pride swelled through him before he asked, "Who did he choose anyway?"

Marie smiled, "Should be obvious. He chose Deidara."

The room fell quiet.

Marie started feeling uneasy. "W-what? What's wrong?" she asked. Spirit asked, "You mean…Deidara just left Death City?"…

~Meanwhile~ 

Sasori sneezed as he went through a cloud in the sky. In one hand he held shiny sword, which chuckled at the sneeze, "Not getting a cold are you?" asked Deidara. Sasori glared at him, "No way! I'm not getting a cold on our first mission you brat!" Deidara laughed, "Right, sorry Sasori-no-danna!" he looked around at the sky, "It sure was nice of Kid to give you his skateboard un." "Nice…yeah, but it's not like he needs it anymore. He has the ability to fly solo now." "True. Still, he could've given it to anyone else…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Stop thinking so much Dei. We're almost at Tokyo." Deidara saw the city coming up, "Right! Let's get that soul and prove that we're gonna be the best of our class un!" Sasori chuckled, "One step closer to becoming as cool as Soul and Maka."

A few minutes passed and they landed in a dark alley. Deidara turned into his human form and stretched, "Damn, Liz and Patty were right un! Being in weapon form for too long makes you stiff un!" Sasori chuckled as he walked towards the back of the alley. Deidara followed as he glanced around, "Sense anything un?"

Deidara looked at Sasori, seeing the boy dressed in black jeans, a red shirt that said _Eternity_ on it, and a black and red jacket that was similar to Maka's. His shoes were also black and red and Deidara thought the boy might have an obsession with those colors. Not that he minded really. He looked down at his own clothes. He wore a long sleeved, blue shirt that said _Bang! You're now art!_ On it and black jeans. His sneakers were black. So different from four years ago…he actually hated wearing shoes. They bothered him. And covering his arms…

Sasori looked up and shook his head, "Not yet. But we just got here, give me a bit." Deidara nodded as he followed Sasori. It had been four years since he had been somewhere besides Death City. It was actually pretty exciting. At first, he didn't think they would let him be partnered with anyone, let alone given a mission. But then Sasori and Miss Marie came over to him.

"_Deidara, it's been decided. Your miester is Akasuna no Sasori."_

Sasori had such a smug look on his face too! Deidara smiled. It wasn't like he could be partnered with anyone else anyway. He was only able to resonate with Sasori. No one would even be able to hold him in weapon form…

"Got him."

Deidara looked up and smiled, "Ok un! Let's get rid of him!" He stepped forward before turning to look back. "Crona-nii, you know that I can sense your presence right?" There was a nervous sound as Crona stepped out of the darkness. The ability to sense black blood. One of Deidara's abilities. He had sensed it in Soul Eater too. "I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure everything was going to be all right…" said the pink haired boy. Deidara smiled, "I know. But just stay outta the way un! Sasori and I will handle this." Sasori held his arm out, "Deidara, now." He said, "Number 22." "RIGHT!" Deidara jumped up and turned into a rifle. Crona watched as a skinny creature walked into the alley.

Sasori smirked, "Miyuki Ishikawa. I'm here for your soul." He said. The creature looked at him, it looked like a skeleton with skin and long black hair. The teeth were serrated and its eyes were completely gouged out. "Creepy un." Sasori heard Deidara mutter. His smile grew, "Its ok Dei. It'll be gone in a minute!" And with that, he shot at it.

Moving with a speed Sasori had only seen from Black Star, the thing dodged the shots and reached for Sasori, arm extending and grabbing the redhead by the leg. Dragging Sasori down, the creature caused him to slam his head into the pavement.

"Damn. Number 7 Dei!" he exclaimed. The shot gun turned into a scythe and Sasori sliced off the creature's arm. The creature let out a mind numbing screech and Sasori flinched. Deidara saw the creature coming at the redhead and turned normal. He moved his hand in front of him holding out his thumb, index, and middle fingers as if it were a gun, and pulled his middle finger back. A shot of his soul wavelength hit the creature right in the face as Sasori got back on his feet.

"I said, number 7!" he exclaimed. Deidara turned into a scythe again and Sasori grabbed him, spinning him a few times before the creature lunged at him again. Sasori sliced the creature in half. "Like I said…I'm here for your soul." He said plainly. Deidara giggled and he manifested from the scythe, grabbing the Kishin egg soul.

Sasori smirked, "Easy." He muttered before he started rubbing the back of his head. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, which is why your head hurts so much un." he muttered before swallowing the soul. "Yum! Delicious!" he exclaimed with a grin. Sasori glared at him, "It WAS easy." "Whatever you say danna." Replied Deidara before he turned to Crona.

Crona smiled at him, "You did good Dei." He said as Ragnarok manifested from his back. "Nice save little one!" he said as he ruffled Deidara's golden locks. Deidara grinned, "Thanks guys! See? You didn't have to worry un!" he said. Crona nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you and Sasori worked as well on the field as you did at home." Deidara nodded, "I understand un. Oi! Sasori-no-danna! Let's go back home un!" he called out. Sasori nodded and walked over, the skateboard appearing in his hand…

~Back at the DWMA~

"I'm hungry un." whined the blonde weapon. Sasori chuckled, "Come on, we'll get you something to eat after we report that the mission's complete." Deidara nodded with a grin as he followed Sasori. "Well, I have to go and speak with Black Star about something." Said Crona, causing the two younger boys to turn to him, "I'll see you guys later." Deidara nodded and waved, "Ok nii-san! Good luck un!" Sasori nodded, "Later Crona." He said as he and Deidara walked into the building.

"Deidara, Sasori." The two looked down the hall and saw Marie, "Oh, hi Miss Marie!" exclaimed Deidara, "We accomplished the mission no sweat un!" Marie smiled briefly, "That's good. I knew you'd be able to handle it…Sasori…Spirit and Lord Death would like to see you." Deidara and Sasori exchanged a quick glance before Sasori shrugged, "All right then. I'll see you later Dei." He said. Deidara nodded, "Ok un. I'll go report in un."

With that said, Deidara headed off. Sasori sighed and turned to Marie, "What is it that they want? Is it about Deidara?" he asked, a little annoyed. He still didn't understand why his father and the others didn't trust Deidara. It wasn't as if he was mad or anything. Deidara was one of the most trustworthy people Sasori knew!

Marie nodded, "Let's not talk here. It's better if we head to the Death Room." Sasori nodded and headed in that direction…

Spirit sighed as his son looked at him defiantly. "Sasori, don't you understand?" he asked. Sasori shook his head, "No, I don't. Why can't Deidara be my weapon? It's not like he'd do anything to hurt me!" Spirit sighed, "Sasori, the black blood is very dangerous. We can't just let him run around. He could snap at any moment."

With a glare, Sasori said, "Don't give me that bull. Crona has black blood too, but he goes on missions _on his own_." That shut Spirit up. He didn't think Sasori would realize that…

Death went up to him, "I understand that you think that it is nothing different than what's happened with Crona, but you're highly mistaken. It's BECAUSE of something that happened with Crona that we have to make these precautions." Sasori blinked, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You weren't here when Crona was first brought to the DWMA, so you don't know what happened. Yo see, Crona betrayed us at one point. He made Professor Stein's mental stability almost nonexistent. After that betrayal, he had to prove himself, almost dying fighting against Medusa while protecting Maka. But that was after he realized his mistake…we don't know if Deidara is planning to betray us as well. After all, we have no idea who Lucian really is…"

Sasori didn't know what to say really. He truly believed that Deidara would never betray them… "But Lord Death, Deidara is different than Crona. He's been with us for four years and nothing's happened. I know Deidara…after all, he and Crona moved in next door. And he spends all his time with me and our friends. I've never felt any malicious intent from him, ever. He's one of the nicest people I know…"

"Sasori, you have to understand that we don't trust-" "REAPER CHOP!" Spirit fell face first to the ground as Death chopped him on the head. "Now, now Spirit, it's not that I don't trust _Deidara_. I actually trust the blonde completely…it's the _Black Blood_ that I don't trust. It's such a horrible thing…" Sasori sighed before looking at Death with determination, "I don't want any other weapon. It's either Deidara or I quit."

The room fell silent.

No one had expected Sasori to saw something like that. With a chuckle, Death said, "You really have your heart set on Deidara being your partner…fine. I'll let you and him work together. But from here on out, I will personally choose your missions. Understand?" Sasori grinned, "Understood Lord Death. Thank you so much!"

~Meanwhile~

"You cannot be reckless Deidara." Stated Stein as he wrapped up a cut on Deidara's wrist. Deidara remained silent. As usual, Stein was checking him and noticed something in his blood. "You have limitations, don't go overboard." Continued Stein.

Silence.

"I'm the doctor. I know best."

Still silent.

"Crona's worried too."

Nothing.

"He's your brother you know."

"I know."

"Well, that got an answer." Stein smiled and placed a couple of pills in Deidara's hand. "Take your medicine and go get something to eat. Ok? Remember? The last one was close. This one isn't that bad, but don't let your blood get the better of you." Deidara just nodded and stood. "I've heard this all before Professor Stein. Thanks for the check-up un." "You have her eyes." Deidara froze. "The determination she always had…" continued Stein. Deidara clenched his fists and headed for the door.

"Deidara"

He turned to Stein.

"Be patient. You'll thank us one day."

Deidara looked away, "Whatever un."

With that, Deidara walked out.

Stein had told him he shouldn't go on any more missions.

Why? It wasn't fair! He hadn't done anything wrong! All because of the Black Blood! He hated it! The stupid disease…

He looked down at his wrist, his black blood staining the bandages. He sighed.

"I'm…infected." He started, sighing again, "I'm infected…by her genetics!" He ran out the doors of the DWMA and frowned, "_Deidara I'm the doctor._" He said, mimicking Stein's voice. "_Deidara, he's your brother…Deidara that was close! ...Take your medicine._" He crushed the pills in his hands in anger and sighed.

He looked at some of the other students, envying their lives. "I'm infected by her genetics." He went down the many stairs that led to the DWMA and started mimicking Stein again, "_Deidara you're my patient. Deidara be more patient! You have limitations, don't go overboard. We must be protective. __**You cannot be reckless**_. That's what is expected when you are infected."

Looking up at the sky, Deidara glared, "I'm infected by her genetics. I'm infected by _her_ genetics, and I don't think that I can be fixed…no I don't think that I can be fixed! Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a bitch!" Deidara grabbed onto a broken pole and cut his hand. He stopped and looked at his black blood dripping. As he stared as at his blood, his anger grew.

"It's this blood condition. DAMN THIS BLOOD CONDITION! Mother can you hear me? THANKS FOR THE DISEASE! Now I am sequestered, part of their collection. That's what is expected when you are infected." He started running down the streets of Death City. "That's what is expected when you are infected. That's what is expected when you are infected." He stood at the edge of the city, looking out at the desert.

"How much of its genetics? How much of it is fate?" he thought of when he first came out before Sasori. "How much of it depends on the choices that we make?" He looked at the sky once more, "He said I have her eyes do I also inherit her shame?" Tears of frustration filled his sapphire eyes, "Is heredity the culprit cause stop it, or am I a slave?" He looked down at his feet, noticing that there was a small snake on his shoe.

"I'm infected by her genetics. I'm infected by her genetics. What hope does a boy who is sick?" He put his hand up and could feel the barrier that restricted Lord Death's movement. If he stepped through it, Lord Death would know…"My dream of a life pass this fence." He turned around as tears fell from his eyes, "It really makes no difference…CAUSE I KNOW THAT I'LL NEVER BE FIXED! Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a…bitch?"

He turned back to the desert, "Oh…I want to go…out there…out there…" He sat on the ground and stared out at the desert…

Hours passed, and he still didn't move from that spot, no matter how dark it got. He knew that Sasori was probably worried. Crona and the others too…but…he didn't want to go back just yet. He knew that Maka would probably lecture him about running off on his own and stuff.

He really didn't wanna hear it.

Someone walked up to him and he turned. His eyes widened. Was he hallucinating?

Before him stood a man with hair the same color as Crona. His eyes were sapphire blue like Deidara. He wore a white lab coat over normal jeans and a shirt, and black shoes.

"Sorry I haven't contacted you in such a long while Dei." He said as he placed a hand on Deidara's head, "There were things that needed to be done. Luckily, you were always smart enough to get somewhere safe." He smiled as he sat down next to Deidara, "Can I see your arms?" he asked. Deidara nodded and pulled his shirt off. The man ran a finger down the Snake markings on Deidara's arms. "You haven't used them in a while…"

Shaking his head, Deidara said, "It usually freaks the adults out when I use magic un…" The man nodded, "I get it. The DWMA isn't always nice to our kind…" the man's eyes fell on the blood stained bandages wrapped around Deidara's wrist. "What do they say about it?" he asked. Deidara looked up at the moon, "Genetics…" "But you know the truth." "Un…but they treat me different because of, not only the Black Blood, but because of me being the son of Medusa un…"

The man followed Deidara's gaze, "Is there no one you think is worth your time? Besides Crona?" Deidara nodded, "Sasori…and our friends. The ones that don't know about what happened with the Kishin Asura un." "I see. Is it because of the fact that they know nothing about Medusa? That they don't judge you because of that?" Deidara nodded. That was why he and his friends were able to get so close…

"OI! THAT YOU BLONDIE?"

Deidara turned and saw one of his friends. He looked back at the man, wondering what he was going to do. The man smiled softly and said, "If by blondie, you refer to Deidara, then yes. It is him." Deidara was a bit shocked that he would say it himself…

An albino boy with magenta eyes and wearing white and red walked over. "Huh? Who the hell is this Deidara?" he asked. Deidara said, "Hidan, can't you go at least ONE sentence without cursing un?" "Fuck no." replied Hidan with a grin. The man chuckled, "One of your friends Deidara? Well, Hello there Hidan. I am Lucian. Deidara's father." Hidan cocked his head to the side, "Ah, the asshole that doesn't call or write? Dude, no offense, but you should really keep in contact with your kids damnit." Deidara gave Hidan an unamused stare as Lucian laughed, "I see. I'm very sorry that it upset you Hidan."

"It upset all of us."

Deidara looked behind Hidan and saw Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame. "What are you guys doing here un?" "We were worried about you Dei." Said Kisame. Pein nodded, "Sasori called us at 1 am to say you weren't home and he couldn't find you anywhere. He was frantic." Deidara felt a stab of guilt. He never liked upsetting Sasori. "Sorry…I was upset about something Professor Stein said is all un..." 

Lucian chuckled, "There's no need to worry. Deidara is fine. Besides, if he wasn't out here, I might not have found him." Deidara smiled. "That's true Daddy." Lucian ran a hand through Deidara's hair. "It's not a disease, not genetics. Merely, an experiment done by your mother on both you and Crona. Also, it's not the Black Blood that causes madness. You control it. You balance it out. Never forget that…"

They all looked at him odd. "Why would you say something like that un?" "Because…it seems to me...that Madness is starting to return." The group stood silent in shock. Madness… "You mean the Kishin un?"

Before Lucian could answer, "DEI!" Sasori came over, "Thank god you're safe!" he exclaimed as he hugged the blonde. Lucian counted the children surrounding him. Six. One of them was most likely missing from this group. Hmm…judging by how they all reacted when seeing Deidara…

"So you must be Sasori, Deidara's Miester." He said. Sasori pulled away from Deidara and looked at Lucian. "What if I am?" he asked. "Calm down Sasori. This is Deidara's father." Said Itachi. Sasori blinked and looked Lucian over. "So you're Katsu Lucian…the one that just abandoned Deidara…" Lucian frowned, "Yes…I regret that. I didn't think I would be gone for so long…"

Sasori saw the pure guilt in the man's eyes and sighed, "Well, I guess it's all right. I mean, Deidara's ok right?" Lucian smiled, "You're all very kind hearted." He said, "I can see why Deidara likes you so much." Deidara smiled at his father's remark. He was glad that he approved of his friends. "Can I trust you lot to protect my son for a while longer? I am studying something that has to do with a Kishin, but I don't know whether or not it's safe…"

"A KISHIN?" asked Sasori. "Yes…I believe that someone has created a Kishin. I'm not sure who and I really don't have any proof…" "Just do what you have to Daddy." All eyes turned to Deidara, "I like living here un. I learned a lot, made friends, and I get to be with Crona-nii-san. You can take your time un." He smiled as he got to his feet, "But thanks for making me feel better un. I needed it."

With a smile, Lucian nodded, "Of course. Just know that I'm very proud of your growth Deidara…with the answer you just gave me…here." He handed Deidara a small bird sculpture. Deidara's eyes widened, "Ok un. If you need anything, give me a call!" he said with a huge grin. Lucian smiled once more, "Of course. You and Sasori are a balanced pair. Your Madness and Sanity are even. That's how it should be. If I run into trouble, I'll be sure to call you…but…would you be able to come?"

"I can answer that." Said Sasori, "Lord Death gave us permission to leave on missions. If we can get a mission, than we can head over there." Lucian nodded, "I understand. Well, please take care of my boy. And it was nice meeting you all. You kids should get some rest."

Jumping into the air, a large clay eagle appeared and carried Lucian off…

Deidara sighed, "Sorry I worried you guys un…" "It was Stein again wasn't it?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded. With a shrug, Sasori said, "No big. You're all right, that's what matters…and I don't sense any malice from Lucian…" "My dad isn't evil un." "I didn't say he was, I was just reassuring everyone else…hey Hidan, where's Kakuzu?" Hidan shrugged, "I think he's still asleep the ass." Sasori sighed, "Let's go home…" he said…

(A/n) And done with chapter 2! XD.

Soul: Why didn't a cool guy like me come out?

Kid: I haven't appeared yet…

Crona: At least you were mentioned…

Maka: Crona's right, just stop complaining you two.

Wow…anywho, R&R, Flames to be used against Kishin Egg Souls!


	3. Chapter 3: The Kishin Kyoki

Kid: So, am I finally going to appear in this chapter?

Maybe. It all depends on the plot Kid.

Soul: What about a cool guy like me?

Black: OR A STAR LIKE ME?  
>STOP YELLING OR I'LL TELL DEI TO KICK YOU OUT!<p>

Dei: Heheheh.

*Sigh* Kid? Can you please do the disclaimer?

Kid: Certainly. Kari doesn't own Naruto, Soul Eater, or anything else previously owned. Symmetrically, she DOES own the plot. See? Symmetry is everything. If you have a problem with thinking she does own things she doesn't, then you are asymmetrical and deserve to be erased.

…Wow Kid…

Kid: What? I think I did that fairly well don't you?

Uh…sure. On with the chap!

**Chapter 2: The Kishin Kyoki**

"Got him." Sasori pulled the trigger and shot a blast of Deidara's soul wavelength at the Kishin Egg Soul. The creature dissipated, leaving behind its soul. Deidara manifested from the shot gun Sasori was holding and grabbed the soul. "Nice, that's the twentieth soul we've gotten un! All in less than a month!" he exclaimed before swallowing it. Sasori chuckled as he looked up at the moon.

"Of course. We're the best." He said. Deidara completely turned into his human form and said, "I'll be a Death Scythe in no time un!" Sasori nodded, "And we'll be as cool as Soul and Maka. We just have to remember, A sound soul-" "-dwells within a sound mind and a sound body un." finished Deidara, "Maka says it all the time un."

Sasori laughed, "Come on Dei. Let's head home." Deidara nodded and turned into a gun…

~Back at the DWMA~

With a clack, Sasori landed in front of the doors to the academy. Deidara reverted back to his human form and stretched. "Back home un!" he said with a wide grin. Sasori chuckled at his weapon's hyper activeness. Deidara was such a bright person. One of the many reasons he liked him.

Deidara grabbed his wrist, "Come on Danna! Let's go report in so that we can get some lunch un!" Sasori smirked, "All right, all right. Let's go Dei-chan."

The two headed down the hall. "Hello boys! Mission accomplished?" asked the old lady at the counter. Deidara nodded vigorously, "Of course un! It's me and Danna! We're the best there is un!" The woman laughed heartily, "That's good to hear! It's good to see you two making such a great team!" The duo smiled before heading down the hall and to the cafeteria.

There were their friends, laughing and eating.

Hidan looked up, "YO! SASORI! DEIDARA! WHAT'S UP?" he exclaimed. Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "OW! KUZU YOU BITCH!" They all laughed as the duo sat down with their lunch. "How was the mission?" asked Itachi. Sasori and Deidara smirked, "Awesome." They said simultaneously.

As the group spoke of their missions and training, a small, white bird flew in. It hovered over them a bit, Sasori and Deidara taking notice of it, before landing on the blonde's shoulder. The others all glanced at it. "The hell is that?" asked Hidan.

Deidara merely held up his hand and the small bird fluttered onto his index finger. Deidara noticed it had a small piece of paper in its mouth and carefully retrieved it. "What's it say Dei-chan?" asked Sasori as he leaned in closer. Deidara's eyes scanned the page and he frowned.

"The Kishin is in Death City un…" he muttered, "The Kishin Kyoki…" Sasori's eyes widened as the words sank in. A Kishin…in Death City…

"We should tell Lord Death." He optioned. Deidara shook his head, "Then I wouldn't be allowed to leave the damn Academy Danna." He said before looking up into Sasori's eyes, "And you can't fight without me un." Sasori sighed and nodded. Deidara was right. Sasori wasn't a warlock and he couldn't fight without his weapon…damn…

Hidan just blinked, "So what the hell are you gonna do Dei?" he asked. Deidara wrote something on the piece of paper and held it out to the bird. The small creature took it and flew off. "I have my ideas un…" he said before he grabbed the last fry off of his plate and got to his feet. "Danna, I'll be back un." Sasori hesitated a moment before nodding. "Be careful Dei-chan." He said. The blonde nodded and walked out…

~Later on~

Sasori was walking home after classes at the Academy let out. He was a bit worried. Deidara had yet to come find him and he wondered where the blonde was at.

"I sense his Soul Wavelength over in this direction."

Sasori turned to see Stein and his father heading in his direction. "Dad? Stein? What are you two doing here?" he asked as the duo stopped in front of him. "Sasori?" Stein nodded, "What a coincidence. We're looking for Deidara. Have you seen him?" he asked.

A feeling of dread spread over the red headed miester. Why would they be looking for Deidara? "Did something happen?" he asked. Stein sighed, "Someone mentioned the sight of a Medusa look-a-like. It's nothing serious, we're just wondering if Deidara is feeling all right." Medusa look-a-like? Why would Deidara look like his mother? "I haven't seen him since our last class. He said he was going for a walk."

Stein glanced at Spirit and the duo looked back at Sasori. "All right then." Started Spirit, "You head home. Maka and Soul just returned from a mission so they should be there. Don't worry about Deidara, we'll find him." Sasori nodded.

And after Spirit and Stein walked away, he focused on finding Deidara. No…Deidara wasn't in the direction Stein and Spirit were headed…Sasori headed towards a back alley. What was Deidara doing? Why was he gone for so long? Why hadn't he told Sasori what he was doing?

The red head rounded the corner and saw a hooded figure standing in front of the wall. "Dei-chan?"

The figure turned and Sasori saw the flash of golden hair from under the hood. "Danna. Class let out already un?"

Sasori took a look at Deidara and noticed that the blonde was in the same outfit from when Sasori had first met him: Black, sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, and no shoes. He could clearly see the tattoos making up the twin snakes on his arms.

So that was why they said a Medusa look-a-like…

"Yeah…what are you doing? My father and Stein are looking for you." Explained Sasori. Deidara pulled down the hood and sighed. "Why are they looking for me un?" he asked before he looked up at the wall again. "They think the Black Blood is affecting you. Your change of look isn't helping, you know?" explained the miester.

Deidara sighed, "grab on." He said as he held out his hand. Sasori took it, not hesitating in trusting the blonde. "Vector Plate." Sasori saw a black arrow appear on the wall before them and Deidara placed a foot on it. Before Sasori could question his actions, the duo was launched into the air, up the wall and onto the rooftop.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasori. He knew that Deidara was a warlock, but he had never seen he blonde use actual magic before. Deidara looked around the rooftop, scanning it for something. "What are you looking for Dei-chan?" asked the redhead.

Deidara opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes widened. At the same time, Sasori sensed a very powerful Soul Wavelength. What the hell? "VECTOR PLATE!" Another arrow appeared beneath Deidara and he shot over to Sasori. Grabbing onto the redhead, he placed his foot down, "VECTOR ARROWS!" Black arrows appeared around the duo and suddenly stabbed a figure that had lunged at them.

(Picture Asura…without the bandages. You know with the black hair? Ok, now, his hair is blue and so is his shirt. Black pants and the scarf thing is black too.)

"Who…is that?" asked Sasori. Deidara's eyes narrowed at the man. "The Kishin Kyoki." He whispered. Kyoki smirked down at them. "I see…a young warlock…you have very good reflexes." He said in an eerie voice. Sasori just looked at him in shock. So this was the power of a Kishin?

"That red headed boy must be pretty important to you for you to risk your life for him. Sanity does that to you doesn't it? Why don't you let the Black Blood take you over?" stated Kyoki in a reasoning tone, "Like…your brother."

Deidara's eyes widened as Crona walked onto the rooftop. The madness had gotten to him? But…Crona was always telling him to never give in! "Nii-san! What are you doing?" he asked. He really didn't want to fight Crona…

"Heheh, you should give in to the madness Deidara. It's like floating on air." He said his grin wide. Deidara frowned. "Danna…ready?" he asked. Sasori, finally getting out of his state of shock, nodded, "Number seven." He said. Deidara jumped up and turned into a scythe. Kyoki laughed, "You want to test the madness huh? Good luck young miester."

Crona lunged at Sasori, Ragnarok manifesting in his hand. Sasori's eyes widened and he froze again. He had never fought against one of his friends before. He didn't think he could.

"Vector Plate."

Sasori was thrown out of the way as Crona swung Ragnarok at him. "Don't lose focus Danna." He heard Deidara say, "It might be Crona, but with the black blood protecting him, none of these attacks will be enough to actually defeat him." Sasori, still a bit taken back, asked, "Then…what do we do?"

Crona lunged at the redhead again, and again Sasori was pulled out of the way by Deidara's Vector Plate. He was pushed around randomly until he was away from Crona and the Kishin. "I have to fight him myself un." Deidara turned back into his human form, still dressed in his warlock outfit, and turned to where Crona was. "Are you crazy Deidara?" asked Sasori, worry the main element in his voice.

Deidara shot back over to where Crona was, "Vector Arrows." He stated. The same arrows from before appeared and shot at Crona, cutting through his sleeves and his arms.

For the first time since he had met Deidara, Sasori saw Black Blood dripping from someone's wounds. Crona grinned, "Bloody needles."

The blood that had spilled onto the floor hardened into needles and aimed for the blonde. Deidara sped around Crona's attack and he held up his hand: index finger, middle finger, and thumb pointing out. Pulling back his middle finger, a blast of his Soul Wavelength shot at Crona.

"NGH!" Crona was hit full on by the blast and fell onto his back. Kyoki appeared before Deidara, "I see…you are more powerful than your brother…and yet…you do not let the madness set you free. Why not?" he asked as he gently touched Deidara's face.

Deidara was yanked away by a Vector Arrow and he glared harshly at Kyoki. "I will never help you Kishin." He said. A small white bird landed on Kyoki's arm and the Blue haired Kishin stared at it. "Hmm…what is this?"

"Katsu."

An explosion consumed the Kishin and Deidara shot over to Sasori. "Let's go un." he said as he grabbed the redhead's arm.

As the two headed off, they heard the Kishin's laughter. "What about Crona?"

Deidara glanced back, "He'll be ok un…I just hope he can break free…"

(A/n)And done! Finally.

Kid: I still haven't appeared.

Yeah, yeah. Well-

Dei: Flames will be used on the Kishin Kyoki un?

Exactly!


	4. Chapter 4: Madness

Stein: And this is what? *turns the screw in his head*

I'm typing up a fanfic…

Stein: Fascinating…

Dei: Uh…Dr. Stein? You're freaking me out un. Stop looking at me like I'm an experiment.

Uh, Stein? Maybe you'd like to do the disclaimer?

Stein: Sure…Kari doesn't own Naruto, Soul Eater, or anything else that has been already owned by another. If you have any questions on the matter, you can always step into…my lab…*smirk*

…wow…creepy…yet cool. ON WITH THE CHAP!

**Chapter 4: Madness**

Deidara and Sasori stopped dead in their tracks as they stepped into the DWMA. Stein, Spirit, Marie, and Sid were standing before them. Deidara stepped forward. "I need to speak with Lord Death un." he said.

Though… Sasori knew that his appearance was making the adults uneasy. Deidara was still in his black hoodie and jeans. The red head saw his father warily look at Deidara's arms as Stein said, "What you need to do is come into the nurse's office so I can give you some more medications."

"I AM NOT THE PROBLEM HERE UN!"

They all jumped at the outburst.

Sasori saw a bit of conflict flash through his weapon's eyes before he said, "Sasori-no-danna and I just encountered a Kishin un." All four adults' eyes widened. "A…Kishin?" asked Spirit. Stein shook his head, "Impossible. We would've noticed the Kishin's presence if it were around." He grabbed Deidara by the arm, "Come along Deidara. It seems that the black blood has affected you worse than I thought."

Deidara frowned, "Vector Plate." He said before he was shot over to where Sasori was.

"Deidara…don't make this harder than it has to be." Said Spirit as he took a step forward. Sasori frowned, "He's telling the truth! The Kishin Kyoki is in Death City!" Spirit looked at his son, while Sid said, "Guess that it's like what once happened with Maka and Soul…" Stein nodded, "The black blood affected Sasori too…"

Green eyes widened at the statement. Maka and Soul? Affected? What?

"MY BLOOD HASN'T AFFECTED EITHER OF US UN!"

"Grab both of them. We need to check them." Stated Stein.

Deidara sighed. "_Deidara I'm the doctor..._"

They all looked at the blonde in confusion.

"_Deidara he's your brother._"

Stein took a step forward.

"_Deidara that was close._"

And another.

"_Take your medicine._"

Stein pulled the blonde a bit.

"_I'm infected…by her genetics! Deidara you're my patient. Deidara be more patient! You have limitation, don't go overboard! We must be protective. You cannot be reckless. __**THAT'S WHAT IS EXPECTED WHEN YOU ARE INFECTED.**_"

Sasori's eyes went wide as Deidara punched Stein in the face. Stein staggered back a bit as Spirit lunged at the blonde. "Vector Plate." Deidara sped around the older redhead, though as he did, Spirit let his blades out, cutting his arm in the process.

Deidara stopped for a second, but Sid lunged at him with his weapon in hand so he sped off again. After stopping on the ceiling, he noticed his blood dripping onto the floor.

"_It's this blood condition. DAMN THIS BLOOD CONDITION! Mother can you hear me? THANKS FOR THE DISEASE! Now I am sequestered, part of the collection. That's what is expected when you are infected._" Marie looked up at him. She was against this. She knew Deidara wasn't going to let the madness take control of him.

But the others thought it was too late. They believed that since Deidara had black blood, he wasn't capable of keeping his sanity…but what was driving Deidara to the madness…was what they were doing themselves.

"_How much of its genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make?_" The blonde looked at Stein with a questioning gaze, "_He said I have her eyes, do I also inherit her shame? Is heredity the culprit, cause stop it or am I a slave?_"

Spirit transformed into a scythe, Stein catching him and jumping up to hit the blonde. Deidara tried to pull back, but the scythe made contact with Deidara's arm, cutting him deeply. He skid to a stop and looked down at the black blood that was now flowing from his arm.

"Got you." Said Stein as he lunged at the teen again.

"Bloody Needles."

The blood suddenly hardened and attacked Stein, though it did not connect with the stitched man. Stein, startled, fell back onto the ground. "I can't stay locked inside of the academy un. I have to help my father fight the Kishin." Explained Deidara with a serious tone.

He looked down at Sasori, the redhead understanding the look in his eyes all too well. _Are you coming with me?_ Sid lunged at Deidara and Sasori took a step forward. "Weapon number seven." He said.

Blue eyes widened as Deidara let himself fall from his spot on the ceiling. He transformed into his scythe form. Sid was caught off guard and slammed into the wall. Sasori spun Deidara a bit before facing Stein and Spirit.

"A Miester at your level can't defeat us Sasori. Hand Deidara over." Said Stein. "Ready Deidara?" "Yea." "Number 22" Deidara transformed into a shotgun.

"LET'S GO! _**SOUL RESONANCE!**_" The shotgun turned red. The barrel transformed into what looked like two open scorpion claws. A large blast of blue a Soul Resonance started gathering in the barrels. Stein lunged at them, trying to stop the attack before it could reach its peak.

Too late.

"STING OF A SCORPION!"

The blast hit Stein, who was running towards the two teens, full on. He gave a grunt of pain as the force of the hit threw him across the room.

"Danna, let's go while he's down un!" rang Deidara's voice in Sasori's ear. The redhead nodded and turned back to the entrance, dashing out…

~Meanwhile~

Hidan blinked as he saw Sasori run past, a scythe in his hands. "OI! WHERE YOU GOING?" he called out. The redhead skidded to a stop and looked at his albino friend. Hidan was playing basketball with the others. And now they were all looking at Sasori in question. Deidara reverted back to his human form and sighed. "Guys…we're leaving Death City un." he said.

The other six teens all blinked, "What?" asked Kisame. "But then…they'll go after you Deidara!" exclaimed Hidan. "It's about the Kishin isn't it?" asked Konan.

And all the others fell quiet. Deidara nodded. "Lord Death won't let Deidara freely walk around because he thinks he's being affected by the Black Blood." Stated Sasori. Itachi nodded, "The get-up isn't helping either…" Deidara stuck his tongue out at the weasel. "I prefer being sleeveless and barefoot anyway Itachi! This was how I originally came into Death City un!"

The group couldn't help but laugh at that.

And then Kakuzu and Hidan glanced at each other. "We're gonna go with you then." Said the brunette. Deidara's sapphire eyes widened, "What? But you guys-" "Someone's gotta go with you guys blondie. We're friends. We don't let other friends go on their own!" interrupted Hidan.

Glancing at Sasori, Deidara knew what went through his mind. They didn't have much of a choice. The Duo would come anyway. "All right un…but don't fall behind. Once we exit the city…Lord Death won't be able to protect you any more un."

"We'll stay and see if we can find anything here." Said Pein. Sasori and Deidara nodded before they turned again. "Let's go un." Kakuzu and Hidan followed…

And the small group left Death City…

~Not too far off~

Kyoki smiled, "It seems that the little weapon is playing right into my hands. Don't you think…Crona?" Crona just grinned, no words slipping out of his mouth as he looked down at where Deidara was walking. "Ah well…that's the good thing about someone like him. He thinks he can escape the madness…but he is where I originated from."

The wind ruffled Kyoki's sapphire hair as he started to laugh. "If only he knew…maybe he wouldn't be so…against what I truly want to accomplish…" he laughed a little more, "And if he only knew…how much his mere presence…is having on his so called Miester…"

Turning his gaze up to the grinning moon, Kyoki laughed louder, "WELL HE'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, I'LL HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER EVERYTHING! MADNESS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

He continued to laugh and looked down at the four teens leaving the city. "Go on and do what you are fated to do, son of Lucian!"

(A/n) And I leave it here! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Soul: Seriously, where am I?

Kid: And I?

Shut up guys. Sheesh!


End file.
